


Weight of the World

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had been running a fever for days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Senior year klaine, both graduating together. It’s late november and Blaine starts coming down with the flu during school. He hides/ignores it and goes to Kurt’s after school, where he starts feeling worse and worse. He finally tells Carole when the whole family watching a movie that he’s not been feeling so hot all day but he’s sure it will pass. Queue mothering!Carole and worried!Burt/Kurt

"I just don’t understand why he was walking around feeling that miserable," Carole sighed and picked up the half empty bowl of soup. "He must have felt awful. A fever of one hundred and two!"

Kurt lightly ran his fingers through the slightly sweaty curls of his boyfriend, trying not to move too much and wake him up. Halfway through their movie Blaine’s wheezing and coughs finally alerted Kurt that something wasn’t right. This wasn’t just the cold that Blaine insisted it was. As soon as he finally admitted that he had been sick for a few days, Carole sprung into action. 

"He couldn’t even keep food down," she shook her head. "Does he always hide things like this?"

"I don’t think he likes people to think less of him," Kurt whispered, glancing up at his father’s sigh.

"Well, he’s human," Burt looked at the sleeping boy, worry flashing in his eyes. 

"Blaine doesn’t think so," Kurt smiled slightly, feeling the heat radiating from Blaine where his head was in his lap. "He likes to think he’s Superman."

It was worrying, how much Blaine pushed himself. This past week he had three tests in his AP classes, a paper, and a presentation. On top of all of that, Rachel and Kurt had gotten their NYADA callback letters and he hadn’t. No matter how brightly he smiled or how cheerful he was, Kurt knew he was terrified he was going to be rejected. 

Of course, the stress and lack of sleep snowballed into a truly nasty virus. Blaine was nauseous, pale, and so congested that it hurt to hear him struggle to breathe. He had to be feeling absolutely miserable to finally admit it. 

"K’rt?" He mumbled sleeping, cracking open his eyes. 

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Kurt gave him a warm smile, and Blaine stretched out groaning. 

"Bad," he sighed. "Sorry for ruining movie night."

"You didn’t ruin anything," Kurt continued to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. "We just want you to feel better."

"Kay," Blaine yawned, snuggling into Kurt and pulling his thick blanket tighter around himself. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt chuckled and ran his hand down Blaine’s overheated arm. "Go back to sleep."

Blaine’s wheezing slowed as he fell asleep. He truly was the best boyfriend. Blaine was supportive, loving, amazing and everything Kurt had ever dreamed of when he pictured the perfect guy. It had been so easy to get drawn into the habit of just letting Blaine do everything for him. Of course, he loved having a boyfriend who doted on him but he had not considered the impact it would have on Blaine. A relationship was about supporting each other and now that Blaine was crumbling under the weight, Kurt had to help. 

It was scary that Blaine was able to hide how he was feeling until it came crashing down. It was scary that Kurt didn’t notice. It was scary that Blaine didn’t let him help. 

They would have to have a long conversation later, but for now Blaine just needed to sleep.


End file.
